Enterprise users sometimes need access to third-party services in order to perform their jobs. Such services may include, for example, marketing management services, sales management services, social networking services, file sharing services, research services, and so on. Users who need access to such services may personally create accounts for work use. A given user may utilize several third-party accounts for work use.